


Fix Wiring

by cuffs_and_collars



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Breathplay, Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, In Public, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuffs_and_collars/pseuds/cuffs_and_collars
Summary: Red is trying to fix wiring but Blue has other ideas
Relationships: Blue & Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 425





	1. Chapter 1

You are Red and you work on a spaceship, it is getting pretty scary. . The dangers only seem to be increasing with engine melt down and oxygen tanks failing, you are hardly ever out of your suit just in case. 

That is when the crewmates started dying reports said that a parasite had gotten in when you stumbled in on white the entire top portion of their body had been completely torn off. You had to turn away gagging so that you didn't throw up in your mask. You try to stay in groups, but you never know if they are watching your back or waiting for an opportunity to take you out too. 

You have a sticky note on your mask with a list of the tasks you still need to finish the others might think it is dumb and have on multiple occasions written something on the other side telling you as mutch but at least you finish all your tasks You were patrolling with Blue by navigation when you noticed that the faulty wires had disconnected again and you signal for him to hold up as you stop by the panel. Blue nods doing a little stutter step waiting for you. You pop open the panel and start fixing them blue to blue yellow to yellow. Then the lights go out. Your suit allows you to see a little circle around you but it's not much your heart drops and the taste of fear fills your mouth. You will have to finish this quickly then you and Blue can go fix it maybe meet up with the others to see if you can figure out who sabotaged it. Just as you were thinking about how glad you were that you had Blue as an alibi during this you feel the presence behind you looming and you can hear a hungry breath that you shouldn't be able to hear through your mask. 

You twist to turn around to run to see what is going on when you feel a hand pressing your head deeper into the wiring outlet. You yelp, and the bubble of your suit breaks. Oh god if O2 were to cut out right now you would be toast you can hardly see and you feel rough hands grabbing the tangle of wires and wrapping them quickly around your wrists before you can even recover from the force of slamming your head against your face mask. You tug hard on your hands, but they are well and stuck and if you too pull hard who knows what system might cut power. Like this you can't reach the report button on your controller they where installed to keep everyone safe but there is no way it is going to be useful now.

You start to panic, hyperventilating , unable to see what is going on, but you can still hear the breathing behind you and then Blue's voice, it sounds like them but the tempo is all wrong, no accent and they have a malicious condescending tone that sends shivers up your back.

“ tisk tisk clumsy Red it seems like you have gotten stuck can't figure out how to connect the wires they are color coded and everything. We are never gonna fix the ship with you working like that.” 

You shudder pulling again and trying to kick back, but you have no idea where they are. You know that everyone will be running to lights and with it being this dark they are not going to find you any time soon. 

“Blue please you don't have to do this, It's just a parasite you can fight this we can figure this out get you to med bay. I know what happened to White is scary, but we can get you help.”

You feel a weight against you. Blue is pressing themselves against you, they are your height but they feel a heavier sturdier than they should be. It steals your breath away as you begin to panic this may well be where you die.

Instead, you hear a slight laughter followed by the voice that once belonged to blue. “Ha i remember White it was fun. You were the person that found him right he was delicious but i couldn't finish all of him or else you would have nothing to find. You make the cutest face scared and confused. I bet it's a lot like the one you are making right now.” With that he pressed the button at the edge of your suit and your helmet clicks all the way off he throws it and you hear it clank down the hallway. 

The sound reminds you that even if they can't see you in the low light they might hear you. You open your mouth to scream but hardly let out a squeak before there is a firm hand over your mouth while Blue's other hand is balled in your hair yanking your head back hard enough that it makes you tear up. So instead you let out more of a whimper as a tear falls when the pain is combined with your fear response.You still can’t see him it's too dark but you know that the parasites give the host better vision.

You feel a hot wet tongue lick up your cheek before Blue speaks closer to your ear not in barely a whisper. “Shhh be quiet now, you showed up too soon with White and it was all too rushed. I want to take my time with you. So don't go ruining my fun, or I promise I can make this so much worse for you. Tell you what if you can be a good boy you might even feel good. You and I can have a fun time.” 

You feel the hand in your hair let go and move down to the zipper to your suit and you can't help but let out another panicked yelp. The hand and your mouth presses down more firmly and the voice by your ear is far less playful now.“ I don't think I made myself clear you will keep your fucking mouth shut or I will gut you and throw you out of the airlock right now. I am going to take my hand away, and you are going to say yes sir like a good little bitch do I make myself clear.”

You nod, and he slowly moves his hand away and you let out a little hiccuping breath before letting out a plaintive “yes sir.” 

His voice is back to the teasing whispered tone “ there is a good boy now try to keep it down the best you can I don’t want to hurt you.'' Southing about that last bit sounded like a joke that only he found funny but you clench your jaw shut if you can keep him distracted, maybe someone will find you and rescue you. 

This time he doesn't bother with your zipper tearing your spacesuit like it was made of paper with a terrifying strength. It falls to the floor leaving you in only the plane white undershirt and boxers. The spaceship is cold without the protection of your suit, but that's not the only reason that you are shivering. 

You feel Blues hands roam over you down your back and then to your hips when he grabs more forcefully you swear you can feel the press of claws from his fingertips. He rocks his hips forwards, and you feel something hard pressing against your ass. There is a drawing horror in the realization of what is about to happen.

Ever so slowly he catches the hem of your boxers and pulls them down and you are completely exposed. You don’t want to make them angry, but you whisper “wait don't”

Blue only seems to think this is funny “ don't worry I will show you a good time just relax and enjoy yourself.” Then you hear a wet sound followed by a singing warm bumping against your hip and then wrapping around your dick like a tentacle. The texture is smooth and wet almost like a tongue but so much longer and with the strength of a hand it starts to stroke you back and forth slowly and rhythmically. You let out a surprised gasp apparently that is allowed because blue starts to move faster. To your humiliation you are starting to get hard this shouldn't be happening this is disgusting. Nonetheless, in a matter of minutes, you are hard, head and hands still stuck in the wire outlet while a monster stands behind you taking advantage of you. 

Your breath starts to hitch this is too much with all of the work you have been doing and almost always being confined to the space suit you have not been able to attend to personal matters. Then the light turns on. It doesn't really help you with your face in the wall, but it is suddenly brighter. You are filled with hope and embarrassment. Now you can be found someone can help you but to be found like this, maybe you would rather Blue kill you. 

The tendril around your dick releases and your body twitches its hips forward in response as the warm heat moves away. You are not left without stimulation for long as a firm hand wrapped around you length keeping up a steady rhythm where the other had left off. Blues voice is back in your ear “ oh looks like our time is almost up but lights are on the other end of the ship. Then again I could always break O2, and they would come running. Of course with your mask off like that It might get a little hard to breathe but the crew is always efficient getting these situations under control. I am sure you could survive. However then you would be found in this state stuck and hard. I wonder if all the other crewmates are as pent up as you, maybe after they fix O2 it will be a fun break to take turns with you. Of course if that is gonna happen I should get you ready for them.”

Your mouth goes dry at both the mental image you are disgusted to find yourself even more aroused by and the implication of what is going to happen next. You hear a click as something is opened and then a slick finger is pressed against your entrance.You try to squirm away but you are stuck and only accomplish rutting yourself into his hand once again as you squeak out “please don’t I-.”

He cuts you off with a gruff tone “ would you rather I go in with no prep i can always rip you open you don't seem very thankful for all the nice things I am doing to you, don't you feel nice?”With that he speeds up and you have to bite down hard on your lip to stop and the embarrassing noise from slipping out. You are still not sure if he would kill you if you made too much noise. You know he notices the sound because you can hear the smile in his voice as he says “ that's what I thought” and presses the finger into you not so roughly that it hurts but the stretch burns just a little bit and he gives you no time before rocking it in and out. 

His finger is longer than it should be and you don't feel any claws now but when he rocks up hard he hits something that sends electricity up your spine and there is no time to hold back a moan. He stops the movement of his hand still holding you firmly but no longer moving. He holds his finger right there with just a small amount of pressure so that if you move at all it rubs against that spot that is too much so good all at once. Some part of you wants to rock your hips back just to feel that again but the shreds of your pride will not let you even as you stand naked with your cock dripping precum onto the hallway floor. Your breath echoes around you with your head in the small space. 

He leans forward licking a line up your neck “now it's time for the real fun” that's all the warning you get before he bights down his teeth sharp just shy of breaking skin but the pain is forgotten almost instantly as his hands fly into action. The hand on your dick pumping at maximum speed still lubed up from what you guessed was saliva twisting his hand around the head each time he comes up before starting the next pump. His other hand still covered in lube presses in another finger you register the burn for a moment before he finds that same spot with deadly accuracy he thrusts his fingers against it. There is no keeping down your sounds, they echo around your head and into the hall. What if he thinks you are being too loud and kills you what if he thinks you are being too loud and he stops. In that moment both sound awful because you are approaching the edge at a speed you did not think possible. Your mind is completely void of thoughts about someone finding you whether it is to save you or to see you in this state. 

It feels so good your head is spinning and for all you know he could have sabotaged oxygen because you're hyperventilating so hard. He doesn't stop either, he has stopped caring about anyone finding you or is enjoying your desperate moans more than he is worried about getting caught. Then you hear the sound of footsteps against the metal flooring. Someone is coming down the hall, they are going to save you, going to stop him, going to see you like this. 

He is right by your ear again whispering commandingly but he still has that mischievous edge “ looks like it's time for me to go Red, Just remember you don’t know who the imposter was, you got stuck in the wires and didn’t see anything. That's the story you stick to.” Then you feel that long tentacle tongue press out of his mouth and around your neck squeezing down so that you can't breathe. Is this how you die? It's all too much and all at once your muscles go tight and your eyes roll back as you have the most intense orgasm of your life. 

Then he is gone, his tongue no longer around your neck, hands off your body and you hear his footsteps go around the corner and the metallic sound of a vent being opened and closed. You are Panting for breath, your body trying to go limp even as you are forced to lean over stuck in the wall on wobbly legs. The others come around the corner, not second after the vent closes and you hear gasps of alarm one of them Presses a button on their controller at their side to report. You have practically passed out by the time they reach you.


	2. submit scan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> red does as he is told and gets a reward form blue and his friend

The other crewmates flood around you. Everything is hazy but they get your hands untangled and throw a towel over you until they can get a new suit. And a matter of no time you are in the conference room and everyone is looking at you.

Purple speaks up first clearing the hanging silence.”did you really not get any look of who it was?” 

You shake your head. You see blue standing across the room, his fake concern making you shiver, you sink further into your chair wishing you could just disappear.

Light green groans exaggerating as he lets his head fall back “ are we even sure it was an imposter could just be a crewmate fucking with him I have never heard of imposters doing... whatever the fuck that was.” 

Your face burns with shame you just want this to be over.

Black glares at light green “ that wouldn’t be just fucking with someone and even if it was a crewmate they deserve to be spaced. In fact light green you are pretty fucking sus for even suggesting that.”

Suddenly all eyes are on light green and not on you which you appreciate his comment stung but not enough that you want him spaced for it “we really don't have any evidence and the procedure manual says we shouldn't vote with 9 crewmates unless we are absolutely sure.” A few people nodded pressing the skip button.

Blue pipes up at this point his voice mimicking normal but the sound of it still sends shivers down your spine “I don’t know has anyone seen light green finish a task and wasn’t he reportedly in the area with white dead? Do you have an alibi for where you were while Red was being attacked?” 

Light green seems to be regretting his life choices “ I was uploading data in the cafeteria then the lights went out. By the time that lights were back on I was headed to clear asteroids in navigation.”

Black shakes his head “isn't there a vent to weapons from navigation where red was found?” Suddenly the table erupts in accusations, light green accusing Black and Black demanding he gets voted off the ship. The people that had locked in there votes to skip where suddenly yelling that all the other votes should go to light green and you wish that you had just gone ahead and hit the skip button while you were talking but now they are looking at you light green pleading his innocence while others are demanding that he be kicked off the ship. 

Over the noise you hear blue ash “ well Red? Aren’t you going to vote off the fucker that raped you if you don't have any evidence this is your best bet to get rid of him.” you can practically feel his breath against the back of your neck. You reason with yourself that he was kind of acting sus for other reasons and that sometimes there are two imposters on a ship then you panic and slam the button the chairs swivel and green is ejected into space. You all wait with hushed breath as his body floats away. But instead of spasming and melting like an imposter he just keeps floating a human after all. You are all silent for a moment looking out to space and then to one another. Eventually yellow stands up and starts walking back to work, no time to waste. 

Everyone follows but blue is last to stand up giving you a wink before leaving to go ‘complete tasks.’ 

You head to med bae but physically you're not that hurt there is the bight on your neck that will leave a nasty bruise but mostly you just need rest. You go to lay down but your head just hits the pillow when the door to med bay slams shut. You jerk up looking at the door, sometimes they go off and you are just stuck for a bit at least no one will bother you since you are locked in here alone. 

As if to prove you wrong there is a sound from the vent in the corner. There is an oozing and liquid sound and then blue is in the room with you. You push yourself up against the head of the bed as if that will do anything to get away from him in this small room.

He smiles at you through the mask leaning against the wall “well hello there funny we should meet here.” 

Your voice shakes wishing you had anything to protect yourself with “I did what you said I haven't told anyone.” 

Blue nods licking his lips with a too long tongue “ I know you did very well even killed poor light green for me I didn’t think you cared that much.” 

You shudder thinking about how green floated lifelessly past the window “I didn't’ mean to he could have been the other imposter and people where yelling at me and i-”

Blue puts up a hand and you shut up not wanting to do anything to enrage him “No need to explain yourself you didn’t want me taking an interest in anyone else while I could be fucking you wanted me so bad you were willing to kill in cold blood pretty callous of you. Of course he was not the other imposter that is purple.”

As if on cue the vent makes another we sound and purple is in the room. The door behind you is still closed even if someone where to find you they could just get a double kill and vent out how could you be so stupid to do anything alone. You guess you had just hoped that he would have had his fun and would leave you alone.

Purple walks casually over to the other side of the bed. You feel even more cornered “ I guess he is a submissive little pet are we saving him to bring home with us?”The way that he talks about you like you aren’t even there makes you sick but you don't want to speak up and draw attention. 

Blue reaches out and pats your head, and you freeze. He just talks like you aren’t there. He seems to be well behaved, took orders well and even voted with us to kill that green asshole. 

Purple reaches out for the clasp holding your new mask on and you flinch away saying “wait don't if the oxygen goes out il-” 

Then purple smacks you not hard you felt how strong an imposter could be when blue tore through protective gear like tissue paper but enough to addle you. “Don’t tell me what I can and can't do, I just wanna get a good look at what I'm signing up for.“ 

Your head is still spinning when blue reaches over more gently and holds your shoulder so you can’t move away as he reassures you “ we are not gonna switch off the O2 if we wanted to kill you we would have already.” 

The mask pops off and purple grabs your face with more pressure then he needs to turn it from side to side like you are a show dog. “ he is kinda cute you could have chosen worse does his mouth feel as good as it looks?” 

Blue shrugs, for some reason you had hoped that he would stick up for you or something but he just continues as if this is a normal conversation “ Haven’t tried it out yet feel free to take him for a spin.” 

You try indecently to pull out of purples grip “Wait I don't, please. I won’t tell anyone just let me go. I'll never vote for either of you.” 

Purple suddenly grabs your throat and presses you against the wall and you are suddenly made much more aware of the powerful monsters that you have found yourself trapped with. Purple holds you there amused at your fear “ what did I tell you about telling me what I can’t do. I will take you how I want you and if not you will make a decent snack. This is a suck or die situation. Either you give me a head worth of remembering or I will take your head off . Now put your lips over your teeth if you bite, I'll show you how really scary an imposter can be.” 

He pulls you down the bed, so your head is handing off the edge so you are exactly eye level with his crotch. Purple doesn't even unzip his suit; it just shifts and suddenly there is a concerningly big cock, not inches away from your face. You can smell it just human enough to be recognizable and you taste it a moment later as he presses forward pressing it against your lips and then down your throat. He leans over you pressing your hands into the bed, so you are stuck there. Your eyes water and you can’t breath with it blocking your throat. 

Purple groans in pleasure holding you there just enjoying the hot wetness of your mouth before rocking his hips back and forth you gag and try to swallow the spit build up but some of it drips out of your mouth sliding up your cheek. With your head upside down in this position there's nowhere for you to move and you are already feeling light headed from having your air blocked and your head tipped back.

Purple just laughs at you not stopping the rock of his hips sliding his hands lightly over your throat watching as it bulges out a little when he is all the way in” breath through your nose dumb ass I haven't even started yet, geeze this slut is gonna need a lot of training though i kind of like the way he struggles for breath like that. Get ready I'm about to really wreck your shit.”

After that he presses down on your throat and it is now impossible to breath at all and there is even more pressure on your abused throat as he chokes you speeding up his hips. You panic, screaming the best you can around the intrusion and without any air, hands reaching out to push him away. Blue grabs your hands pinning them by your sides.You twist your hips trying to kick him off but he doesn't move an inch.

You had almost forgotten he was there with the other present threat but blue holds you and speaks as if this is just any other conversation “ hey don't actually kill him jackass. I told you I am keeping this one.”

Purple scoffs but his grip on your throat relaxes and you get a few painfully small breaths of air through your nose. “ fine fine but he has gotta give me something to look at then let's see that dick. Tell you what red jack yourself off and I might even let you catch your breath.”

Blue lets out a soft laugh “that would be pretty cute I'll even get you started be a good boy and stay still. We need to make sure you can be trained properly if not we will just have to kill you and that would be a waste.” 

Purple pulls back still keeping himself in your mouth but not going as deep, so you can sloppily swallow around him and get some air inhaling deeply like it might be your last breath. Blue lets go of your hands and zips your suit down. You know better than to resist now since you don't have another suit to change into if he were to shred this one. He tugs down your boxers and then takes out your dick again you feel that warm tentacle wrapping around you stroking up and down and you find yourself getting hard why must your body always betray you. Purple seems to be content just to watch occasionally thrusting to that back of your throat, hands trailing over your throat then under your shirt to tweak at your nipples. You flinch at that and your dick bobs in blues hold.

Blue lets go now that your dick is hard and takes one of your hands pressing it against your now lubricated length giving the command “now put on a show for us prove you can be a good pet.” You hesitate not moving your hand to comply or away, the fear of punishment at war with your mortification.

Purple suddenly slams his entire length down your throat and you gag and his hands return to your throat “do it now slut. Frantically you begin to move your hand up and down not caring how it feels just needing another breath of air. 

Purple relaxes his grip on your throat and pulls out returning to a difficult but survivable thrusting pattern “better now once you get off your gonna beg me for the privilege of swallowing my cum and then I'll leave you to sleep it off.”

You whimper around him not knowing if you can get off in this position let alone while trying to concentrate on breathing. You try to focus on your hand you know blue is watching and you are on full display. What is blue even getting out of this does he just like seeing you get used like this. You try to pretend you're not here. You're trying to remember what you fantasize about. Purple is quickly growing board thrusting more roughly then he needs to give you less time to breathe you feel yourself building but not nearly fast enough you need this to be over. You Are starting to see spots in your vision from the lack of air. 

Blue seems to take mercy on you “tsk poor thing soon enough we will have you trained well enough that just getting a face fucking will be enough to get you off. Until then I'll help. Just don't stop stroking.”As he speaks you feel a wet tendril slide down your thigh and then against your hole pressing in. Your back arches as the tentacle almost immediately finds your prostate,and wiggles inside you pressing against your walls stirring you up. You are suddenly rapidly approaching the edge. Your grip on your dick titans even as purple speeds up his pace and you are suddenly finishing. You feel blue leave you as well, and you are suddenly blissfully empty.

Your world is white for a moment and purple takes his dick out of your mouth stroking it in front of your face as he says. “ Now for the second part, beg for me to cum in your whore mouth or I will just start again.”

You let your mouth fall open, not having the energy to keep it closed. You must look a wreck face red, neck bruised and drool at the corners of your red raw lips. Panting and with a scratchy voice you manage to get out “ please sir cum in my whore mouth. ”with that he cums hot and salty against your tongue though he lets some splatter across your face adding to your fucked out tablo. 

Then purple pats you on the cheek “not half bad sleep it off you have tasks to do in the morning.”

Blue pulls you back up onto the bed where you curl up on yourself. Blue then ruffles your hair “ you did a good job just remember you have no idea who the imposters are, say a word and we will cut your tongue out and kill everyone on this ship in the most horrific way possible.

You don't even turn to look as you hear the vent creek. Then all you can hear is the eclectic hum of the Medbay machinery, and you are alone.


	3. Inspect sample

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> red gets some hope that he might be able to do something about his situation but is reminded that he is still a victim to the whims of the imposters

You lay in medbay for some time listening to the machinery whirr and staiting at the ceiling while you catch your breath. You think about not getting up. Maybe you should just go hit the emergency meeting button and call them out sure whoever the team doesn't vote out might kill you graphically after that but you can't keep doing this and if you do nothing they will probably end up killing and eating everyone else anyway. Then again they might not believe you if you were to tell them and vent you into space instead. 

You sit up, your face is a mess and your throat is sore. You go to clean your face when you look over and see the sample machine in the corner. What if you had a sample to use that could get more data on the imposters. Save not just your crew but any other crews that could get this testing done. When an imposter is suspected, they are immediately jettisoned into space because they are too dangerous to take down alone. That means that it is very hard to study them or collect any information on them. 

You go over to the test tubes wiping the cum off your face disgusted but hoping that some good may come of this. You personally don't know how the science of this place works but if you can get teal to look at it then maybe you can do some real good. Have some kind of scan that you can do before boarding a ship so that imposters can’t get on. You place the vial carefully among the others. You just have to pull this off long enough to get some research done and maybe all of this would have been worth it. 

You put back on your mask and pretend like things are normal. You go back to completing tasks and only flinch a little when blue or purple are in the room. Things seem to be quieting down when the sabotage alarm goes off for communications. You move down the hall eventually getting to communications. Since you were across the ship, everyone was already there blue looking over the computer. They finish returning the dials when you walk in. You all nod to one another and start back to work on your next task however as you turn to leave Blue grabs your hand not saying anything but you freeze watching the others leave.

You wonder if you can ask to buddy with someone to get you out of this situation but you don't want to give him any other reason to hurt you so you stay back looking at the upload data screen while they leave.

Once they are out of the room Blue has you pushed up against the wall body pressed flushed to yours. “You have been such a good boy acting all normal and you haven't even looked at the emergency button. You know purple was worried about you. I had to talk him down from going back to kill you while you were sleeping it off in med bay since you still have a bit of a mouth on you. But what can I say I like them to start out a little feisty so that way I can watch them break. Are you ready to break for me red or do I need to press you a bit harder?”

Fear fills your throat if purple had come back to check on you he might have seen you collecting the vial and then you would have been dead for sure. Knowing how close you were to being discovered only makes your heart race faster. You swallow looking away from blue not able to hold the intensity of his stare. “I uh... What do you want me to say?"

Blue rolls his eyes and drags you over to the blue chair by the monitor sitting you down and unzipping your suit and throwing your helmet to the side. “I am not gonna give you a full script like Purple. I just want to break you down into a disgusting excuse for a cum receptacle and make you enjoy it the entire time. But let's take that one step at a time.” 

He knees between your legs forcing them open. He pulls down your boxers to free your dick. You had never had a good view of what is going on but it is unnerving to see how his suit seemingly dissolves away receiving a face that looks human but a mouth that open to wid,a tongue that is too long, and the worst is the teeth that you know are designed to tear flesh from bones. He leaned down taking your cock into his mouth. It's hot and wet and his tongue swirls around the head before licking up the length of his lips perfectly covering the teeth. 

Within seconds you are panting little moans escaping you hold onto the edge of the chair. Someone could come in and see you who knows what blue would do to them if they did. You are hard by the time that blue pulls off with a pop. 

Blue licks his lips and then puts their hands on your shoulders “now for the fun part.” You are concerned with what blue thinks of as fun. He puts his hands on your shoulders and straddles you. You see the suit dissolve revealing a pussy that is already dripping wet.

They are hovering above you when you blurt out “you have a vagina ?” 

Blue looks at you unamused “that's a surprise to you. I also have tentacles, serrated teeth and a body that can change shapes to fit whatever environment I am in. Would you rather I have a dick? I can always pound your ass until you can’t walk straight.” 

You push yourself farther back into the chair voice far more meek “no no pussy is fine that great sounds good.”

Blue smiles down at you holding your shoulders firmly still holding themself just above you “ then prove it lets see if running around this ship has given you the stamina where you need it. Fuck me and don’t disappoint me.”

You swallow not sure exactly what blue wants you to do for you. Suddenly you have to make decisions not that you have any real choice but now the choices you made could get you in serious trouble. You tentatively put your hands on blues hips guiding them down. Wholly god damn fucking hell they feel so good. Blue's so hot and wet and tight and you can't help but groan. Pussy so good suddenly the threat of death seems a little less pressing as you sit there for a moment just to experience it. 

Blue makes a soft sound as you go in but quickly becomes impatient tugging your hair “hey earth to red you have a task to complete move your hips.”You are back in the present moment holding onto blues hips you experimentally thrust up and you practically blue screen there is no way in hell you are going to be able to keep this up at a reasonable pace. If you continue, you might just finish here and now. 

Blue grabs your hair this time wrenching your head to the side you wince at the sharp pain as they look into your eyes “hey bitch boy did I say you could pussy out and twitch your hips like a rutting school boy I told you to fuck me so get to it. If not I will have to amuse myself in other ways. Cum before I do and I will bend you over the counter and fuck you until you forget your own name.”With the pain and the threats, you manage to keep your head a little more clenching your jaw as you start to thrust your hips up at a reasonable and building pace. Blue still has their fingers woven through your hair giving little pulls when he felt like you were not doing it well enough. Occasionally they lean down grazing their teeth threateningly against your neck.

You bought down hard on your lip trying to think about anything other then how fucking amazing it feels. Your toes are curling as the rhythmic slapping of your hips grows. You have no idea how long Blue expects you to keep this up. You groan and try to slow the pace as you get close just trying to catch your breath and you feel Blue bight down on the nape of your neck and fuck they might have broken skin.

You cry out and blue slaps a hand over your mouth whispering harshly into your ear a little out of breath as well ”Now, keep it down, don't want anyone coming in on us. I would hate to have to kill someone in front of you. The last thing they see is you betraying your kind for some hot sex. Keep moving or next time I will get more than a taste.” 

Adrenaline strikes and you start pistoning your hips, maybe Blue is close too and you can just power through this and it can be over. It so much and as the sharpness of the night turns into a dull throb you know that you will not be able to slow the approach of your orgasum. You don't think you could slow the thrust of your hips if you wanted some animalistic part of you needing the friction from the wet heat. All you can do is hope that what you have done is enough because there is no going back.

Electricity runs up your spine as you cum, hips stuttering. Blue keeps moving as if to milk out every drop. He keeps rocking back onto you even as you become over sensitive. You can't catch your breath on the edge of hyperventilating at the overstimulation as he says in a dangerous voice. “Well that's a shame you were almost there too. I guess we will have to do this the hard way.”


	4. Accept diverted power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red learns about consequences

Just as you are registering the words coming out of blues mouth, you are suddenly surrounded by tendrils that have erupted from blues body. Down the hall you hear the doors to storage shut, that might give you a little less chance of getting caught but the door to comms doesn't lock. You knew he was an imposter and alien but this is so inhuman you can't recognize anything of the Blue you used to know. His tentacles curl around your arms and legs and pick you up off the ground pulling your legs apart. 

They still have Blue's face, their eyes set in a malicious grin. "I guess I will have to teach you a lesson. I gave you so many chances.” A tentacle winds up your leg and around your cock still sensitive from getting off only seconds ago. 

You whimper as it begins to stroke you “please sir I'm sorry I'll do better next time. ”As you speak a slick tendril moves insistently pressing against your opening not quite pushing in. It's all too soon and too much right after getting off.

Blue licks his lips and cups your cheek with one hand “ oh don't worry dear I am sure you will be better, but there still have to be consequences to your actions.” The tentacle thrust up and into you it's about the size of a finger but it moves in alien ways. You reflexively try to close your legs but the tentacles holding you don't budge an inch there is no way you are going anywhere. 

Blue keeps talking like nothing has changed. “ Don't worry once you are properly trained you will be able to last much longer. If not I can take measures to make sure you only get off with my permission. Maybe to make up for it This time you will have to beg for me to get you off.” The tentacle around your dick tightens at the base making a tight ring around the base of your cock. The end continues to stroke you. It is not painful, but you can already feel your dick throbbing from how hard it is. Then you feel another tentacle pressing into you. They move out of the sink pressing against opposing walls and brushing against your prostate. You groan clenching down even as it does nothing to stop the intrusion. 

You are painfully aware of how little you can do in this situation. There is no fighting back. All you can do is submit and hope that he has mercy. You plead between moans “please oh god it's too much I can’t” If you had more to say it was interrupted when another tentacle thrust into your mouth. It's salty and presses down against your tongue filling your mouth to the point of almost straining your jaw.

Blue bights his lip just taking a moment to take in your disheveled state tentacles writhing as you weakly struggle against the onslaught. “It is a lot, but I know you can take it. In fact you are gonna take a lot more before I'm done with you.”another tentacle presses into you sliding in smoothly with how much the others had been streatching you out they all coil together into one larger tentacle and starts fucking into you going hard and deep. You practically scream around the tentacle in your mouth. The tendril around your dick still strokes you firm and slippery even as it tightens around your base. You feel what would have been an orgasm wracking your body as it is stopped by the tight ring around your dick. Tears start to well in your eyes you look pleadingly at Blue how are you supposed to beg for release when you are being face fucked.

The tentacles holding you up are tightening holding you still to account for how hard the others are fucking into you. The one in your mouth starts to leak and with how far into your mouth it has pushed in you have no choice but to swallow around it. 

Blue moves forward grabbing a handful of your hair as the teneticle leaves your mouth and slams his lips against yours pressing his tongue in. They bite your lip, pull back and commanding “Beg.” 

Your mouth falls open, eyes practically rolling back in your head as blue continues to pound into you “please- please please sir I need I “ There is a wave of heat as the tentacles inside you spasm, cum and heat build up in your stomach. The tentacle around your dick loosens and you are cuming onto the tentacle that's still stroking you and onto your chest. In one of the most intense orgasms of your life. Your body shudders practically convulsing as the tentacles inside you slowly slide inside you, still releasing more heat and you feel so full. Eventually, they pull out, making you whimper the tentacles holding your limbs lift you and onto the chair where blue has taken a much more human form. He sets you on his lap holding you close.

He takes up your back soothingly as you continue to shake “There you go good job Red you took me so well. You curl into his chest he is warm and soft and you don't have the higher brain function to think about how he was the one causing you to be so broken. He sits there for a moment stroking your back and running hand through your hair murmuring to you soft reissuances. 

It's been so long since anyone has held you or told you that everything was okay. You start to tear up hiding your face in Blues chest. You slowly catch your breath holding onto blue like a life raft. 

You don’t know what is expected of you. Should you just stay here? Say something? You don't have to think about it for long because right as you are about to say something the emergency meeting alarm goes off.


End file.
